


daddy's home

by LiteraLi



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Pregnancy, Spoilers, this was season 4 spec and is unfortunately AU now but can be viewed as a fix-it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteraLi/pseuds/LiteraLi
Summary: Over the past few years, especially since they bought their little blue love shack, Logan has been largely hinting at the fact that he’s ready for more - marriage, babies, the whole deal. And Veronica? Well, she’s not ready now and she’s not sure she’ll ever be.Four times daddy!Logan comes home from deployment. Takes place during and post Veronica Mars season 4. (Written before season 4 - was inspired by the first LoVe scene but otherwise completely AU!)





	daddy's home

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had another idea for a fic to post to this challenge! Inspired in part by the wonderful people on the VM discord who have been sharing their theories and speculations for the new season and making this unbearable wait a lot more bearable! This one is un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Please be forewarned that this does contain slight spoilers for season 4, based on pictures/articles/behind the scenes info that was released to the public, as well as reference to dialogue from a scene that was only shown to a select audience. These are only slight spoilers in my opinion, but please read at your own risk! Happy speculations only, I promise :)
> 
> So, without further ado, here's a 'last chance before we get new canon future-fic'! Each section takes place after a different return from deployment.
> 
> EDITED TO ADD: This was written before season 4 and contains only GOOD, HAPPY future speculation. It's based on the first LoVe scene and nothing else. Therefore not exactly a fix-it, but definitely AU now, unfortunately. Still, I hope you enjoy and it helps to ease the pain of you-know-what.

“Daddy’s home!” Veronica exclaims to Pony with glee, noticing Logan’s bags resting in the corner of their sitting room. Logan’s military schedule has been so crazy over the past few years that she doesn’t always know exactly when he’ll be home. But so far he’s made good on his promise to always come back to her.

She gets Pony’s leash - he needs to go out as it is - and heads for where she knows she’s sure to find her boyfriend. For his first few deployments, Veronica had met him at the base for every homecoming, or at least made sure to be waiting at home when he got back. But over the years there had been enough instances where either Logan had been delayed or Veronica had gotten caught up in a case that they had decided to not feel guilty if their reunions were delayed a few hours. These days, if she knows for sure when he’ll be home, she’ll try to move her schedule around, but if not, she always knows they’ll find each other at their beachfront home. Or, as happens to be today, on the beach.

She can’t keep the grin off her face as she walks Pony down the steps towards the shore. She thinks she can see Logan riding in on a wave, wearing a pair of extra-short blue swim trunks she had bought for him as a joke. The jokes on her because he insists on wearing them; for her _and_ all the other beachgoers to see. Still, she’s not complaining. Everyone else can look, but she’s the one that gets to touch.

“Come on, Pony. Let’s go save Daddy from those floozies,” she quips, noticing two scantily clad girls ogling Logan as he emerges from the water. She sets them in her sights and heads in their direction.

Logan pretends to hate it when she refers to him as Pony’s daddy, but she knows he secretly loves it. Lately, though, she’s been feeling guilty every time she says it. Over the past few years, especially since they bought their little blue love shack, Logan has been largely hinting at the fact that he’s ready for more - marriage, babies, the whole deal. And Veronica? Well, she’s not ready now and she’s not sure she’ll ever be. Until now Logan has been respectful of her needing more time, but she’s pretty sure she’s not going to get off easy this time around. With Logan home for extended leave, the issue is sure to come up again sooner rather than later.

She pushes those thoughts out of her mind for now, focusing on the beautiful specimen of a man she loves sauntering towards her. Right now, her only plan is to maybe have a little fun with Logan’s spectators and then get him back home so they can attempt to break their record of longest reunion-sex marathon.

She arrives next to the spring breakers who clearly are arguing over who saw Logan first. “What, that guy?” she retorts. Bring. It. _On_.

* * *

“I smell some grilling,” Veronica sings to Pony as she turns the key in the lock, “I think that means Daddy’s home!”

Her heart flutters as she says it. Those words have taken on a whole new meaning now.

She lets Pony off his leash, drops her bag, and dashes out back and into Logan’s arms.

“Missed you so much,” she manages in between kisses.

“Missed you, ‘Ronica,” he breathes as he trails a path of kisses down her neck. Veronica reaches up to unbutton his shirt.

“Shit, wait,” Logan pulls away slightly, and Veronica groans impatiently, “I thought you’d be home late so I was preparing us some dinner. Think you can wait ten minutes so we don’t set this place on fire? I’m pretty fond of it, you know.”

Veronica sighs and tilts her head up at Logan. “Or, you could just turn off the grill,” she suggests slyly as she snakes her hand towards his belt.

“As you wish, my dear. I thought you might want to fuel up first, but if you insist...” he agrees and turns to shut off the gas.

Veronica bites her lip - he does have a point. Plus, she’d missed Logan’s cooking over the past weeks and she knows how important it is for her to eat properly now. She puts her hand out to stop him.

“Wait.”

Logan turns and smirks at her. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist. Just wait and see what I’ve got for you under here, Mars.”

It happens just as he lifts the cover. Veronica gets a strong whiff of grilled chicken breast that makes her stomach reel and sends her straight for the toilet. _Damn, bested by dinner meat._ She can’t _stand_ the smell lately. _Well, looks like our cover is getting blown._

“Veronica?!” Logan yells after her, following her to the bathroom just as her lunch makes a reappearance. He kneels next to her, rubbing her back.

“You okay, honey?” He looks worried.

“I’m fine, really, Logan. Just a little upset stomach. Mind getting me some water and a washcloth?” He nods and wanders off and she leans back against the tub shakily, wondering like she has for the past eight weeks how best to tell him.

The pregnancy wasn’t a complete surprise, but she was still trying to wrap her head around it. Last spring, she was pretty sure she would never want to have kids. She and Logan had long and tiring conversations about the subject. He listed all the reasons he wanted children - because he loved her and wanted to make babies with her; so he could have the family he never got to have growing up; to prove it to himself that he could be a better father than his poor excuse for a dad - and she listed all the reasons she didn’t - why should they bring a child into a world that was so cruel to them; their jobs were too dangerous; things between them were so good now, why risk messing that up by throwing a kid in the mix; she didn’t think she’d be a good mother (look who she had as an example).

Logan had told her that if she was sure she never wanted children, he would drop the discussion. There was no ultimatum, he wanted to be with her no matter what. But he had called her out on her reasonings: the world might be cruel but it was also full of joy; lots of people with dangerous jobs have kids, kids who grow up to be proud of their parents; their relationship could make it through anything, even having a baby; she was not her mom and he knew she would be a _great_ mother. He understood she was scared and encouraged her to figure out what she really wanted. Whatever she decided, they were in it together.

Because it was Logan asking, she had found herself seriously contemplating if she could ever become a mother. She shared her dilemma with Wallace and her dad. Both of them had assured her that having kids was the best thing they had ever done, but also the hardest. If she did decide to have a baby, it needed to be because _she_ wanted it, not if she was just doing it for Logan. 

“Veronica,” her dad had told her, “no one is really ever ready to be a parent. If you’re scared, it means you’re doing it right. I know more than anyone that you can’t always protect your child the way you want, and that is _terrifying_. But at the end of the day, you just have to love them and do your best. And when your kid comes asking you for advice about being a parent, well, you realize that it was all worth it in the end. I love you, kiddo, and I know you’ll be a great mom if that’s what you decide.” Could she love a person that was half her and half Logan? That was no question. But was it really as simple as just loving your child?

Dealing with the bombing case last spring had helped Veronica make some realizations. She’d been in this business for a while, but it had been some time since she’d had to protect people she cared about from serious danger. For the first time, she started to see her inability not to care and fierce protectiveness of others as motherly qualities. For the first time, she could picture loving and caring for a girl like Matty of her own.

She remembers clearly the day when she told Logan she was going to stop taking her birth control. After making sure she was certain, he had broken out in a most beautiful smile and they had spent the rest of the night talking about their hopes - and fears - for their future family. Veronica remembers thinking that this was the happiest she had ever seen Logan - followed by their intimate courthouse wedding ceremony and the day she proposed - but she’s pretty sure he’ll have that beat once she tells him the news. In retrospect, maybe they shouldn’t have started trying so soon before a deployment - she knows he’ll be upset to have missed the beginning, as she'd decided she'd rather tell him in person than by email or over a shoddy video call connection - but at least this deployment was relatively short and he’ll be on leave for the birth.

Logan returns to the bathroom with the provisions she requested. She cleans her face and washes out her mouth. Logan helps her to their comfy orange couch, goes to shut off the grill, and then comes back to sit with her, cradling her against his chest.

“Sorry for botching the reunion sex,” she turns in his arms to face him, “but I hope you’ll forgive me.”

“Always.” He kisses her forehead softly. “Are you sure you’re okay, though? Maybe you should see a doctor…”

“I’m really fine, Lo. I do have to tell you something, though.”

“What is it?”

“Well…” she pauses for dramatic effect, and also to regain her composure, but Logan’s deep brown eyes are boring into hers and he looks so nervous so she quickly continues, “...it looks like you’re not going to be just Pony’s daddy for much longer.”

She smiles lovingly at him, searching his face for a reaction. _God, he’s going to be such a good father._

“Veronica, what--, are you--”

“I’m pregnant.”

She was right. She’s never seen him happier than at _this_ moment. His eyes go wide, and then watery, and he breaks into the biggest and most beautiful grin. Veronica can't help but beam back at him.

He presses his lips to hers for a quick, but firm, closed-mouth kiss and then engulfs her in his arms. 

"I love you so much. Both of you." He whispers, as if he still can't believe what she's telling him is true.

"I love you too, Logan." She replies, and leans back a little to give Logan more space to marvel at her still flat stomach. She's still scared, but she knows that they can do this, and she especially can't wait to see Logan as a real daddy.

* * *

"Da-da."

"Oh sweet girl, daddy will be home soon. Any day now, but not just yet." Veronica speaks softly to her daughter as they make their way down the beach towards the back door of their house.

The 17-month old is strapped to her chest in a baby carrier. She holds Pony’s leash in her right hand and has the black studded diaper bag Mac had gotten her hanging from her left shoulder (because you never know what you might need with a baby, even on a short walk close to home). Logan had been the one to start this tradition; he claimed the nightly beach strolls helped calm everyone down before bedtime. When Logan was home, Veronica would only join them on the nights she could get home early enough, but with Logan deployed she was adamant to continue the evening walks in his place. It makes her feel close to him, and she’s almost certain her daughter feels the same way.

Pony trots a little faster as they near home. “Oh-nee!” the baby exclaims, kicking her feet excitedly as Pony brushes by her.

Veronica chuckles, remembering how she and Logan had bet on their daughter’s first word. He had tried so hard to get her to say his name before he shipped off. And though she had said her first word before he left, a few weeks after her first birthday, they both had a good laugh when she said the dog’s name before “ma-ma” or “da-da”. Ironically, the baby had finally said “da-da” only a few days after Logan deployed. She says it almost every day now, as Veronica makes sure they say good morning and good night to the picture of him by her crib. But to her and Logan’s chagrin, she still won’t say it on camera. Yet another thing Veronica can’t wait until Logan’s return for - he deserves to hear his baby call for him.

Some days Veronica can’t believe she and Logan actually made a person together. She is tiny and blonde; with Veronica’s blue eyes, Logan’s smile and a mischievous nature they both like to take credit for. In other words, she’s perfect.

Their _Aria_.

Logan had proposed the name after Veronica told him she wanted their kid to have his last name instead of her own. At his protest, she had explained that he deserved to have his child carry on _his_ name - for _him, Logan_ \- in spite of the fact that it had been his father’s name too. Logan had complied, but in return had suggested that they honor her own last name and her dad by giving their daughter the first name Aria, which was similar to Ares, the Greek equivalent of Mars. The name was also derived from a Hebrew word meaning lion and was Italian for air or melody. It was fierce, but soft and sweet at the same time. Veronica had loved it, and in retrospect, it was completely fitting for their girl. 

(They had debated the name being too similar to Aaron, but ultimately decided that the pronunciation was different enough and the meaning was too perfect for it to matter that she would share one consonant and one vowel with the murderous grandfather she would never meet.)

“Ready for dinner and a bath, Ari-girl?” Veronica takes the last few steps towards home. Aria loved food and she adored being in the water, yet more proof she was her parent’s child.

“Da-da!” Aria babbles again and Veronica stops short before the back door. A figure stands behind the glass and reaches out a hand to open the sliding door. Veronica tenses for a moment, tightening her grip on Aria and Pony’s leash, before realizing --

“Aria, you smart, smart girl! You were right, baby, Daddy’s home!”

Logan slides the door open and Veronica rushes inside to him as fast as she can with her crew. Logan helps, bending down to release Pony from his leash. Then, in one swift motion, he slides Aria out of her carrier and into his arms while kissing Veronica long and hard. Veronica quickly drops the diaper bag and throws her arms around her husband, tucking herself under the arm that isn’t holding their daughter. She tears up a bit as Logan smothers Aria with kisses, causing the baby to giggle uncontrollably.

“Daddy missed you so much, baby girl. Love you, Ria.” He pauses to give Veronica a few more chaste kisses and tell her he missed and loves her too, and then turns back to Aria, unable to keep his teary eyes off her. Veronica can’t blame him.

“Da-da!” Aria pats Logan on the cheek and smiles up at him, all eight of her teeth proudly on display. 

Logan looks over at Veronica, incredulous, as if he needs her to confirm that his ears are not deceiving him.

Veronica’s cheeks are almost hurting, her grin is so wide. “See? I told you she could say it! She just has your flair for the dramatic!” Logan rolls his eyes half-heartedly. 

“She was waiting for her daddy to get home to say it, isn’t that right, Ari?” Veronica bops the baby on the nose and she squirms, delighted. “Can you say daddy again? Say Dad-dy.”

Aria looks as though she’s contemplating the request for a moment, but she obliges. “Da-da!”

Logan hugs his daughter a little tighter and places another kiss on top of the little blonde’s head. “That’s right, Aria, I’m your daddy,” he whispers to her, “I’m home now.” 

This is all Logan ever wanted, a family of his own, and once upon a time Veronica didn’t think she could be the one to give it to him. One of the things she’s learned, being with him, and especially raising a baby with him? She wanted - no, _needed_ \- this too. So she embraces her family a little longer and soaks up this moment.

“Welcome home, Logan.”

* * *

“DAAADDDDDYYYYYYY’S HOOOOOOOOOMEEEEE!”

In a manner of seconds, Veronica goes from grimacing at her daughter’s shrill shriek, to grinning at the implication of her words, to jumping up to cut her off before she reaches the front door.

“ARIA. LYNN. ECHOLLS.” The pitter patter of feet - both small child and large dog - come to a halting stop. Veronica arrives at the entryway just in time to stop the three-year old from sticking her hand out to the doorknob.

“Look at me.” Her daughter turns towards her, grudgingly. “Do we open the door without Mommy or Daddy?” she reprimands.

“But--” Aria starts.

“-- _even_ if we think we know who it is?” Veronica finishes sternly. She loves this child deeply, but it is seriously a challenge to discipline her and keep her safe. She’s her and Logan’s daughter, that’s for sure. (Her dad only ever laughs when she describes his granddaughter’s latest antics and asks for advice, and then mutters something about karma under his breath.)

“No.” Aria huffs, and hangs her head. “You open door for Daddy, ‘kay?” she demands more than asks, but Veronica lets it slide, knowing how hard the past few months have been for them both.

But before Veronica has a chance, she hears a key turning in the lock and the next thing she knows, there’s a duffel thrown in the hall and a familiar arm wrapped around her, holding her tight.

“DADDY!” Aria squeals as she is scooped up in Logan’s other arm, and she wraps her small arms around his neck.

“I missed you girls so much,” Logan says and goes on to alternate doling out kisses between his wife and daughter. Kiss on the nose for Aria, kiss on the cheek for Veronica. Kiss on the forehead for Aria, kiss on the lips for Veronica. Veronica deepens the kiss as much as she can in front of their child. Logan winks at her as he breaks the kiss and promises, “later.” Logan’s homecomings may no longer be followed by immediate reunion sex marathons, but she knows they’ll make up for it as soon as Aria goes to bed (in precisely 2 hours and 9 minutes).

“My, my, Ri-Ri, look how big you’ve got! I can barely hold you, you’re so heavy!” Logan pretends to drop Aria, resulting in happy giggles and screams. 

“No, daddy! You strong!” she laughs as he picks her back up.

“So, what else did I miss while I was gone?” he asks. “Mommy told me you’re having so much fun at preschool. I want to hear all about it.”

“Mommy has a baby in her tummy,” Aria announces proudly. It’s clear this is information she has been dying to share.

“Is that so?” Logan turns to Veronica, eyebrows raised in that signature Logan facial expression.

“Hey,” she says, hands raised in defense, as she steps out from under his embrace, “it’s not my fault that our daughter inherited my keen sense of observation along with your pretty looks.”

“You think I’m pretty?” he smirks.

“I know we were going to wait to tell her together,” she continues, “but she figured it out herself a few days ago, and honestly, it’s not that easy to hide anymore.”

She grins as Logan rakes his eyes over her, admiring her pregnancy cleavage, and honing in on the barely there but still prominent bump at her midsection. Logan loves to ogle her regardless, but something about her being pregnant seems to bring out a special kind of appreciation for her body. She flushes as she thinks of all the things they did in bed when she was pregnant the first time. One plus among the many minuses of Logan having been deployed during her first trimester is that she now is past the morning sickness stage and well into the horny stage. Bedtime can’t come soon enough.

Logan turns his focus back to his firstborn, who has been quietly observing her parents as they banter. “Isn’t that exciting, Aria? You’re going to be a big sister!” Veronica knows that he’s a little apprehensive of how she’ll take to the fact that she won’t be their only child anymore. But he needn’t worry - Aria _is_ excited; she’s been talking about the baby non-stop over the past few days.

“I didn’t get to say hello to the baby, yet,” Logan tells Aria. “Do you want to give the baby a kiss with me?” She nods enthusiastically and Logan kneels with her in his arms so they are both level with Veronica’s belly.

Logan looks up at Veronica, and she lifts her shirt, understanding his silent request. Logan’s fingers flutter as he touches the hard, soft skin. Then she feels two sets of lips pressing on either side of her belly button. She can’t help it, she tears up a little at this first official moment as a family of four.

“Hi, baby,” Logan speaks to her belly, “I’m your daddy. I’m sorry I had to go away but I’m home now. This is your big sister Ari and we and your mommy already love you so much.”

“Love you, baby.” Aria echoes and, god help her, the tears escape and run down Veronica’s cheek.

“Can we show Daddy the pi-chures?” Aria asks, clambering off Logan’s knees.

“Of course,” Veronica answers, “come bring them to the couch.”

Aria runs off to grab the ultrasound photos from the fridge and Veronica pulls Logan up for a quick kiss. He smiles down at her and wipes away her tears with his thumbs. His eyes are teary too. “Love you so much, ‘Ronica.”

Veronica loves watching Logan with their daughter. He doesn’t leave Aria’s side for the rest of the evening. They pour over the images of the baby, lingering over the tiny, perfect nose. Despite how exhausted he must be, he whips up one of Aria’s favorite dinners, gives her a bath and reads her a story before bed. Veronica pokes her head into Aria’s room after cleaning up the kitchen just as Logan gets to “the end”. She makes her way over to the bed and leans down to give her daughter a kiss good night.

“Good night, baby girl. I love you.” Logan whispers, planting a kiss of his own.

“Stay, Daddy,” Aria mumbles sleepily.

“I’m right here, Aria. I’m not going anywhere.” He vows, and Veronica knows he won’t leave her side until she falls asleep.

But his words hold special meaning. Because today was the last day that Logan would ever come home from a deployment. His time with the Navy was officially up, and he had decided not to reenlist in order to be around more for his growing family. He would probably end up with a job doing something related, like teaching at the local flight school, but there would be no more shipping out for months at a time.

Originally, Veronica had wanted to take Aria to meet Logan at the base for this special occasion. But he had convinced her that sitting in the car for hours with a cranky toddler and a fetus sitting on her bladder wasn’t worth the hassle. Besides, there would be a final ceremony in a few weeks time that they would go to together that wouldn’t involve standing out in the heat among hordes of people. What Logan doesn’t know, though, is that she had invited all of their friends and family over for a party tomorrow afternoon in his honor.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Logan repeats, for her benefit - or his own - as Aria is already out cold. He meets her eyes across their sleeping daughter and smiles, a man content.

“Daddy’s home for good.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Would love to hear what you thought :)
> 
> Can you tell how much I agonized over the baby name?? I had the idea for this fic after I saw the transcript of THAT SCENE, but had no idea what name to use. In some shows it's obvious who a kid will be named after, but I feel like in VM there's no clear choice for a girl. I really liked Aria when I thought of it - because it's similar to Ares (= Mars) and because of the other meanings mentioned. And then I realized that it was kind of similar to Aaron - yikes! - and also the #19 most popular baby girl name at the moment because of Arya from GoT. So maybe not the most fitting name, but I still kind of like it and hope it doesn't seem too off for a LoVe baby name!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Cover) Daddy's Home: VM FIC CLUB FEATURED FLUFF 10/21/19](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126137) by [CoverMeMellow (MellowBobcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/CoverMeMellow)




End file.
